None
by TsunamiDragon
Summary: [This fic is a one shot] It is about... Uh... Al dying and Ed relives his life and stuff... Uh... yeah...


llllllllllllll

"No... It can't be! Al!" Ed yelled as hard as he could.

"Ed... Help me!" Al yelled back, as his metal body, on which his soul was trapped in was being burned while a huge fat guy (I don't know his name) was holding Ed down to the floor. "Help!"

'It can't be! All the hard work we've done just so that we could bring you back to your normal body has all been a waste... If you die, that is... I can't let that happen!' Ed thought as he managed to clap his hands and place them behind himself towards the fat guy and blasted him off. "AL!"

"Brother!" Al screamed. "It's almost at the mark!"

'I can't let this happen!' Ed thought as he clapped his hands once more and placed them on the floor.

The floor glowed blue as a black lightning crept on the floor and exploded in the middle of the fire, causeing the fire to go out, and sending Al flying in the air onto the floor.

'That was close...' Ed was walking towards his brother when a lady that wore an obseen dress step out of the shadows behind Al's lying body and pulled back his head armor. "No..."

"Yes..." she said as she struck her fingure threw Al's mark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAL!" Ed screamed as his yellow eyes grew wide with horror and his fist clentched tightly. "YOU WENCH! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"I can see that, Full Metal.." She laughed as she stood up straight and held her arms out front, her fingures pointing at Ed. "And now, it's your turn to die!"

Her green gloves extended as her fingures flew towards him. Ed's life flashed before his eyes, all the happy times, all the sad times... all the dieing times...

lllllllllllllll

"Hush little baby don't say a word... Mama's gunna buy you a mocking bird, if that mocking bird don't sing... Mama's gunna buy you a dimond ring..."

"Mommy..." Ed's five year old voice whined.

"Yes, my son?" his mother replied.

"I'm scared..."

"Of what? There's nothing to be scared of..."

"I had a dream... That you and daddy died because of a fire..."

"Ed... You know that'll never happen..."

"Yet, mommy..."

"Go to sleep and think possitive things..."

"But... mommy..." he whispered as his mom had left the room.

lllllllllllll

"Hey Ed! Come here really quick!" yelled his father as eight year old Edward ran towards his father.

"Yes?"

"Can you hand me those tools," his father asked, making Ed glum.

"I thought you called me for something important..." Ed muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, here's your tool box..."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No, nothing is bothering me..."

"Sure doesn't sound like it..."

'Darn... it's like he sees right through me...'

"Well?"

"I told you, nothing is wrong!" Ed nearly shouted as he slowly crept out of the room and into the streets and ran towards the woods near his house.

lllllllllllllll

'My mom should have believe my dream... and I should have told my father what was wrong...' Ed thought as the fingures were still shooting. 'Gosh... time seems to be going awfully slow... Am I dead already- Wait! I'm stopping time or something... But how can this be!'

"You can't escape..." the lady said in slow motion.

'Oh, can't I?' Ed thought as revenge flared in his eyes. He ran towards her, dodging her nails as he ran and clapped his hands and placed them on her face. "Night night!"

llllllllllllll

All I can remember was seeing her lay there, bloody, splattered... dead... I killed her... and she killed my brother... I'm now researching for a way to bring Al back... Everyone is telling me that it's futile... that it'll never work... But I still have faith... my brother is still out there... Even after she broke his mark... His soul... It's still alive though... in another body or thing... All I have to do is find it and make the phiospher stone and everything will be back to normal...

People told me I was crazy, that my brother's dead has caused me to act this way... But I know what I am doing! I know-

"Full Metal... The President wishes to speak to you..." said a new voice. I turned to see a slim women with dark blue eyes and navy blue hair, she was a foot taller then I was.

"Yes... Well... Let him in..." I whispered as I combed my messy hair with my hands quickly.

"Mister Edward... I like to talk to you about your condition..." a new voice said, I; once again, turned to see a chubby man with slick black hair and brown eyes that sparkle with every word he said.

"What condition?" I spat.

"You current state... We can't have our military protecting you while you search for a way to bring your dead brother back which will never happen because he is dead!" the president snapped.

"Listen, I don't need any protection! So just pull back your military and leave me alone!" I yelled as I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the room, past the lady in blue.

I don't need anyone... I can handle myself... Just because I'm 15 and short , which I hate to admit, doesn't mean I need protection!

I walked down the road as soon as I left the building. It was cold outside, around 45 degrees. As I walked, the wind blew right into, and I grabbed my coats hems and pulled them closer to me.

I feel lonely...

Maybe I should just quit this and just die... What is the point of living when your family is dead.

I just wish I went back in time to prevent any of this... I-

"Hey kid! Get off the road!"

'Wha- AHHHHHHH!"

_CRASH_

"Hey kid, are you alright? Kid, answer me? Help! There's been an accidnet here! Hey, hey!"

Is this how my life will end? The Full Metal Alchemist's life ended just by getting hit by a car- truck... Al... I'm coming...

**END**

_Beg and I'll add more..._


End file.
